Content management has been a difficult task for companies that provide streaming content to users. Often times, content providers are unable to secure channels between a user and the content provider because of malicious attacks that cause some content to be compromised. As a result, content streams that are delivered on a per user basis can be made available to persons not having any account or subscription associated with the content provider. Although recent advances in encryption and networking have improved content management issues to some extent, the growing number of content providers and user devices has exacerbated issues related to content delivery leaving no streamlined protocol for secure content delivery.